


龍羽 輝く君へ（上）

by byebyeshaka



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyeshaka/pseuds/byebyeshaka
Summary: 受到有媚药效果的植物影响，龙水在失去理智的状态下强行压倒了身为恋人的羽京前篇 12000+，后篇为相似篇幅的care部分感谢帮忙润色和画插图的朋友作者wb：零崎羽織的人間絶頂
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 2





	龍羽 輝く君へ（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 时间设定是5740年秋，已经发现了石油、准备造船期间发生的故事，时间线遵循小说设定  
> ※ 媚药捏他，两个人都很可怜  
> ※ 令人发情失智的媚药是在文学作品中合理存在的  
> ※ 请无视一切生物学常识，这里只有搞基文学知识  
> ※ hurt/comfort，一人hurt+一人comfort自给自足自产自销，终极醒脾  
> ※ 在本人的法律系统中婚内强奸不违法不用承担任何责任没有任何过错  
> 不过违法又如何？

距离日落已经过了好一阵，没有钟表的世界并不方便。算起来快要到和龙水约定见面的时间了，在结束今天的巡逻任务后，羽京独自一人朝着在夜色中于高处耸立的建筑物走去。

伴随着规律的脚步声，人群的喧闹声逐渐从耳边远去，羽京享受着这片刻的安宁。这几天龙水忠实的管家弗朗索瓦没有跟他在一起，而是留在了石神村向村民们传授料理的知识。今天要做的事情也都处理完毕，久违的单独幽会令他有些雀跃。

在距离目的地几百米时，羽京察觉到了异样。眼前龙水的房间里亮着昏暗的灯光。令他觉得异常的是一种独特的声音，羽京不禁加快了脚步。随着距离渐近，那声音越来越明显，是一种十分粗重的呼吸声，混杂着低微的呻吟。

这声音的主人，自然不必多说，是这间房屋的主人七海龙水。

羽京有些心焦，他在门口短暂地停顿了一下，敲门问道：“龙水？在吗？”

屋里没有传来回应声。只有不间断传来的粗重的呼吸声。羽京直接推门而入，映入眼帘的是敞着领口瘫坐在木椅上，面色发红汗流如注似乎已经意识全无的龙水。

“喂，龙水？……龙水！”

面前的人并没有发出像样的回应，只是呼吸粗重，微颤的眼皮挣扎了两下，依旧没能睁开他紧闭的双眼。羽京拨开他被汗打湿的前发，用手心触碰他的额头。

好烫。羽京吓了一跳。发生了什么事？是突发急病吗，还是中毒？

这个家里只有他们两人。龙水的独栋房间位于司帝国旧址的最高处，虽说现在也承当了电波塔的作用，但因最近不用出海所以也就闲置了，平日里若非有事不会有人特地到这高地来。更何况这么晚了，根本无处喊人帮忙。今天弗朗索瓦更是留在了石神村那边。

总之先安顿一下龙水，然后去找千空来。在这个没有正经医疗设施和医护人员的石之世界里，博学的千空是最有可能懂这些的人。千空现在应该在他的百货店。

羽京焦急地看着瘫坐在椅子上的龙水，试图用手腕上的布擦拭他脸上的汗水。龙水似乎还有些许意识，伸出一只手想要搭上羽京的手臂。

“你等一下哦，龙水，我去倒杯水来。”

羽京一边安抚着龙水，一边快步走向房间角落摆放着的矮柜，用竹制的水杯从装满了清水的桶里盛水。

这样下去会产生脱水症状，必须先让龙水补充下水分。然后把他安置在床上，再去找千空……但把这种状态的龙水独自留在这真的可以吗？自己脚程再快，赶到千空那里也需要十几分钟的时间，而在往返的过程中龙水的身体状况会不会有变化？通讯手段缺乏的弊端显露出来了啊……正在羽京飞速运作大脑时，他听到身后传来龙水碰倒椅子的声音。

“龙水？你已经能站起来了吗，不要勉强，我扶——”

羽京回过头来慌忙搭话。话音未落，耳边响起风声，伴随“咣”的一声巨响，他手中的水杯跌落在地，泼出来的水打湿了他的鞋子。

咦？

发生了什么事？为什么，龙水他要压在自己身上？

羽京一时间无法理解此刻发生的事情：为什么龙水会突然朝自己扑过来，将自己压倒在矮柜上。他奋力地转过头去，映入眼帘的是如猛兽一般的双眼。

“龙……水……？”

羽京的疑问没有得到任何回应。龙水只是伏在他身上，口鼻中呼出的热气喷在羽京的脸上，令他汗毛直竖。

自己眼前的这个人，真的是龙水吗？

羽京有一瞬间的迟疑。

金红色的瞳孔在此时显得十分陌生。羽京是熟悉龙水的眼睛的，龙水的双眸无时无刻不在闪闪发光，羽京也喜欢着这样闪闪发光的他。但，现在他所看到的龙水，他的眼神是凶狠的、令人不寒而栗的——就像是凶猛的野兽锁定了自己想要捕食的猎物时那种残忍的目光。

这简直就像是……

羽京不禁打了个颤，试图把压在身上的龙水推开。但龙水与刚刚瘫坐在那时完全不同，身体似乎能够正常使力。虽然不能和司帝国那些大块头肌肉脑们相提并论，羽京自认为自己的体能是优于常人的，自卫队出身的他有着这基本的自负。但此时此刻，他用尽全力想撑起身体却被压制得动弹不得。龙水的体格比自己要强健得多，无论是身高还是体重，各项数值都高于自己，何况眼前这人从小就接受了各式各样的精英教育，在身体素质这方面比起军队出身的自己也毫不逊色。刚刚刹那间从身后被压制，羽京无法正面挣脱他的桎梏，只得向背后伸手试图推动龙水的身体打算从他身下挣脱出来。

现在的龙水很奇怪，仿佛完全失去了理智，这种情况实在太诡异了，还有他那异常高的体温，以及……

龙水用左手将羽京试图推开他的手狠狠握住砸在了矮柜上，力道之大令羽京不禁发出“唔”的闷声，帽子也顺势飞落在地。被龙水攥住的手腕咯吱作响，仿佛骨头都要被捏断了，还未等他反应过来，龙水滚烫的气息就扑到了他裸露的脖颈上，伴随着耳边的水声，有什么又软又湿的触感留在了脖颈上。

“噫！”羽京吓得悲鸣出声，不会吧，在这种情况下，难道他打算……？

接下来发生的事情映证了这不祥的预感。龙水单手紧攥着羽京的手腕，俯身压制住羽京的身体后，舔弄着他的后发和脖颈。趁着羽京还在混乱的档口，龙水将腿强行挤入羽京的双腿之间使其分开，紧接着伸出右手拽住了羽京的裤子。两人紧贴在一起的身体令羽京无法忽略一个事实——龙水抵着自己的股间已经变得坚挺滚烫。

终于在大脑中整理完现状的羽京不禁陷入了轻微的恐慌之中：现在的龙水失去了理智，恐怕是被药物之类的东西支配了思维，想要侵犯他面前的人。

两人是恋人，对彼此的身体了如指掌。羽京对与龙水做爱这件事本身，是没有抗拒感的。但是像现在这样，被理智全无的恋人不顾己身意愿强行压倒而发生了性行为，这真的能算是恋人之间的交媾吗？

就在这么想的时候，他的外衣被撕坏，长裤和底裤也被猛地拽下。肌肤突然暴露在空气中的凉意令羽京再次激烈地挣扎起来，他努力将头偏过去以摆脱脖颈上湿暖的触感，试图用还自由的右手将龙水的手掰开。

被人从后方偷袭，而且是被身体素质和条件都优于自己的人所压制的情况下，想要挣脱可谓是十分困难，除非借助武器的力量。可是他现在手无寸铁。因为是来安全的地方见龙水，所以他自然没有准备任何武器防身，连弓和箭筒都在结束巡逻后就放在了自己的住处。

伏在自己后背上的高大身影，却令他不由得感到恐惧。放在往日，羽京很喜欢龙水宽厚的肩膀和几乎高自己一头的身高。虽然同样身为男性对此有些不甘，但这样的龙水令他觉得十分帅气，然而此时此刻……

似乎是察觉到猎物的反抗，龙水再次加重了手上的力道。他将手中握住的胳膊狠狠往前一拽，突然的动作令羽京来不及反应，脸颊狠狠砸在了粗糙的木制面板上。羽京痛哼出声，皱起了眉头，正当他想重新调整姿势时，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了逐渐逼近的沉重呼气声，紧接着，湿热的感触缠上了他的耳朵。

“……！”羽京瞬间浑身僵硬。灵敏的耳朵，这是既是他最强有力的武器，也是他最大的弱点。往常龙水伏在他耳边呢喃爱语总会令他兴奋不已。此刻的羽京虽然处于极度抗拒的情绪之中，可身体的条件反射机制依旧忠实地运作着，他反抗的力道不自觉地减弱了。而这更给了身上人可乘之机。龙水用身体更加有力地将身下人压住，将右手探入了他很熟悉的那双丘之间。

即使已经失去理性，发情的野兽仍然在本能的驱使下忠实地满足着自己的欲望。

生平头一次未经润滑被插入，羽京不由得痛叫出声：“住手……！”当然，他的话语无法传到现在的龙水耳中，骨节分明的手指一寸寸地侵入干涩的甬道，强烈的不适感令羽京有些作呕。不仅没有经过润滑，手指的动作也与往常不同，异常粗鲁。羽京扭动挣扎着试图赶走体内的入侵者，但效果却适得其反，猎物不顺从的态度激怒了捕猎者，而似乎是为了让他变得老实一点，第二根手指毫无预兆地也挤入了其中。

“唔……”陌生的疼痛令羽京浑身颤抖，额头上渗出冷汗。明明身后的人是龙水，体内的手指也是自己熟悉的属于龙水的手指，但一切的感觉又是那么陌生。往常的龙水，动作都是温柔而谨慎的，还会一一观察自己的反应。龙水是羽京交往的第一个男人，也是唯一一个发生过身体关系的同性，老实说，虽然无处对比，但龙水已经是十分完美的伴侣，对于和龙水的情事他没有丝毫的不满。不如说，每次做爱都会令他身心充满快乐和幸福感。可，现在所发生的一切——

若这是噩梦的话，希望下一秒自己就能醒来。羽京绝望地闭上了双眼。

体内的手指并没有肆虐多久便离开了，恐怕是已经忍耐不住了吧。随后炽热的物体便顶在了刚刚才历经摧残的入口处。羽京咬紧牙关准备着接受接下来的冲击，可被撕裂的疼痛感显然超出了他的预想。

“啊——…………唔、啊……呜……”羽京的眼角渗出了生理性的泪水。龙水的进入十分强硬，虽说经过两根手指的短暂扩张，要容纳龙水已经完全勃起的庞然大物实在是过于勉强。伴随着后穴被撕裂的痛苦，细碎的呻吟不断从羽京口中溢出。双眼中积攒的泪水终于到了无法容纳的程度而接连滑落，同时在大腿内侧，羽京似乎感受到了一股不寻常的热流，想必是因为裂伤而流血了吧。在这个石之世界处理伤口可麻烦了呢……为了从痛苦中逃离，羽京拼命思考起其他事情来转移注意力。身为现役的军人，经受过各种严酷训练的羽京对于自己的疼痛耐性还是有自信的，只要像这样忍耐下去等到龙水的欲望发泄完毕，说不定龙水的力量就会减弱或者会恢复神智，这样这场“噩梦”就可以真的结束了。

因此，羽京只是用虚无的目光望向垂在脸庞的那令人怜爱的金色发丝，默默地忍受着体内龙水粗暴而机械的律动，手掌紧握，指甲深深地嵌入掌心。

“唔……”随着龙水的一声低吼，羽京感到体内涌入了一股热流。就算在这种境遇，他也迅速理解到是龙水在他体内射精了。在这个缺乏防护措施的石之世界，龙水和他做爱时一直十分谨慎。一是因为没有安全套，二是因为事后处理也不方便，所以龙水每次都将要射精时从他体内拔出来射在外面，这是他头一次被射在体内。啊啊，原来是这种令人绝望的感觉吗？如果龙水射在里面是什么感觉呢？——明明是以前暗自思考过的事情，却没想到会以这种形式经历。意识到这件事的瞬间，他觉得有些滑稽。

但这下子总该结束了吧，身后的龙水暂时没有继续动作，羽京悄悄地舒了一口气，他试图用手臂撑起身体，然而突然他意识到，深埋在他体内的龙水的刚直依旧硬挺。

“骗人……的吧……”

羽京惊慌地回头，映入眼帘的是仍旧闪烁着兽性光芒的双眼。残忍的狩猎者舔了舔嘴角，低头埋入身下猎物的后颈，狠狠地啃咬起来。

“啊——”突如其来的袭击令羽京痛叫出声，龙水尖锐的虎牙碾着颈间的细嫩皮肉，以一种要将自己啃食殆尽的架势。龙水的舔弄啃咬仿佛一个信号，体内的律动再次开始。

啊，还没有结束。羽京慢了半拍意识到这个事实，强烈的冲击已经令他的思绪变得有点停滞。

有了刚刚射出的精液的润滑，羽京感到体内的律动变得顺滑了许多，虽说痛感减轻这点值得感激，但究竟要到何时才能结束这噩梦一般的时光？被强行撑开的体内好痛，手腕也是，已经麻得连痛感都变得迟钝，身后人的动作陌生得令他害怕。强烈的不安感令羽京想要再次撑起身体，以确认背后龙水的脸。

“——啊！”

因为起身的动作，令龙水的阴茎重重碾过最敏感的前列腺，羽京不由得尖叫出声，过强的快感令他全身脱力，后穴也开始收缩。可能是惊讶于羽京身体突然的变化，龙水的动作迟疑了几秒，紧接着，他右手扶住羽京的腰将他以一个更方便的姿势固定住，开始集中地猛撞那一点。

“啊、啊！啊……住、唔、啊……不要、那里、别……”

突如其来的猛攻令羽京措手不及，本想咬唇强忍，可猝不及防之中根本来不及将嘴闭合，只得被顶弄得连声喊叫。过于强烈的快感令他眼前泛白，泪水止不住溢出眼眶，一直疲软着的阴茎也渐渐地开始抬起头来。

“停……下……啊、不要，啊……”羽京难以吐出完整的词语，传达不到的话语失去了其意义。早已经过开发的身体忠实地服从于越来越强烈的快感。虽说钝痛感还未消失，但渐渐地，龙水此刻的举动和往日里的做爱重合了起来。羽京很清楚，这并不是他表达爱意的方式，此刻这头没有理智的野兽也许只是意识到朝这个位置后猎物会带来更加舒适的享受。即便如此，在逐渐被快感支配而变得混乱的思考回路中，羽京产生了些许自己是被爱着的错觉。

“——啊！！！……”

在龙水的对点猛攻下羽京很快就达到了高潮，没有被碰触过的阴茎射出了乳白色的粘稠液体，绝顶过后的倦怠感令他整个人无力地伏在了矮柜上。

“唔、啊……刚刚、啊、才……去了……不……啊啊啊！” 激烈的性爱后，体力的消耗比预想中的要大得多，羽京几乎使不上一点力气，只能瘫软在矮柜上任其摆布。刚刚高潮过的身体要更加敏感，还未得到满足的龙水自然不会给他任何喘息的余地，下身的动作依旧没有停止，更因猎物失去抵抗而变得更加肆无忌惮起来。他直起了身体，松开了羽京一直被紧攥着已经留下青紫斑痕的手臂，似乎是为了更加方便插入，转而向下伸进羽京大腿内侧将他的左腿抬起。

“……！唔……不行！”

更深的入侵令羽京猛地颤抖了起来，龙水本就比自己要高大许多的身型，同时拥有着十分傲人的尺寸。但在和平均身材的自己做爱时，他从未完全的插入，总是说“这样会给你的身体带来比较大的负担”，即使自己再如何解释，也从未更加的深入。龙水对此也没有丝毫不满，两个人一直保持着这种距离。而此刻，龙水正在在往他从未到达过的深处插入。

未知的恐惧席卷了羽京的大脑，他不顾龙水还在自己体内，只是趁着龙水放松警惕，桎梏微松的时点，用重获自由的双手撑起上半身想要从他身下逃脱。本就摇摇欲坠的平衡一下子被打破，他一个踉跄向侧边倒去。

猎物突然的暴动显然也给了狩猎者一个措手不及，他只是在慌忙中更加用力的掐住手中的皮肉，两人一同狠狠摔倒在地面上。

“……唔……”因为摔倒在地的冲击，体内的巨物狠狠一顶，羽京趴伏在地上几乎痛到眼冒金星，没能等他缓过神来，龙水就已重整了态势按住羽京的肩膀和后腰继续挺进。

“啊——不要，不要，不能再深、饶了、我……啊——啊啊啊啊————”

往更深处的进入令羽京满头大汗，尖叫不止，前所未有的强烈痛感和快感交织在一起超越了他的承受能力，“……哈……啊——呜……呜啊……”他吐出的呻吟支离破碎，只能一味地从无法闭合的口中发出混杂着呜咽声的母音，完全混乱的大脑已经失去了正常思考的能力，唯有“自己可能要死了”这一念头不断地在脑中回响。羽京几乎是凭借着求生的本能鞭挞着自己的四肢试图向前爬去逃离入侵者。

“啧！”狩猎者似乎有些不耐烦，手中的猎物又变得不听话了起来，他双手握住精瘦的腰狠狠往自己这边一拽，听到猎物发出了凄厉无比的悲鸣声，四肢不停的抽动。为了防止猎物再次逃跑，他用手掰住猎物修长的双腿，保持着相连着的姿势将其翻了个身。

“咳哈……”滚烫硬挺的刚直在体内最深处进行了几乎180度的旋转，过于强烈的刺激几乎让羽京呼吸一窒，两眼一黑险些失去意识，顿了好一会儿才哆嗦着张大嘴巴像是旱地上的鱼一般重新开始喘气。

从背后被侵入的姿势变成了两人面对面交合，羽京终于能从正面捕捉到龙水的面容，尽管并不清晰，他依旧透过朦胧的泪眼看见了此时此刻眼前人的表情。

金红色的眼睛，依然闪烁着饥饿野兽一般的光，自己的身影并没有映照在这双眼眸之中，形状好看的眉毛此刻紧紧绞在一起，形状好看的唇齿上有着微红的血迹，是刚刚被咬到的自己的血迹吗？不，龙水的唇边有着伤口，像是他自己咬出的痕迹。

明明是在发泄着欲望，却是一副苦闷难忍的表情。羽京在那之中看到了痛苦。

失去了理智的龙水，就算不知道自己现在在做什么，也依旧处于难耐的痛苦之中。让他变成这样的原因已经无从寻找，他身上那股无处发泄，被强加于他、折磨着他的强烈欲望就是这股痛苦的根源。但这并不是他的错。羽京想。在他清醒之后，一定会无比的后悔，陷入更深的痛苦之中吧。

“龙……水……”

羽京忍不住伸出手想要触碰爱人的脸庞，龙水的脸是那么的滚烫，仿佛能将自己的手指烫伤。

“啊……”伴随着龙水的动作，羽京伸出的手控制不住地跌落下去，龙水双手紧箍住羽京的腰部，指甲深深地嵌入了他精悍的腹肌之中。他将他的腰抬起，几乎要折成90度，形成了一种腰部悬空，仅仅靠背部和双手支撑在地面的姿势。龙水将羽京的大腿分的更开，将自己的巨物往更深处送去。

“不行，不要啊、啊啊啊啊啊——————”

几乎是完全出于本能，羽京发狂般地哭叫出声，双手紧紧捏住龙水的大腿，干涩嘶哑的喉咙好痛，眼睛因为流泪过度也好痛，全身都好痛，但令他更加恐惧的，是来自身下的快感，直冲脑髓的快感转变成了快要再次到来的绝顶感。

“啊……啊……救、呜…………呜呜……”

喘息声越来越微弱，最终变成了嘶哑的啜泣声，龙水也没有停下他激烈的律动，一次又一次的撞击，几乎都到达了深到令人难以置信的位置。羽京的身体不断地颤抖，他感到嘴边似乎挂上了什么湿漉漉的液体，他才看到这是自己的性器所射出的液体，强烈过头的快感已经无法令他意识到自己射精的瞬间。龙水的动作仍未停止，直到自己已经射不出任何东西，可依旧仿佛每一刻都在不停的高潮。事实似乎也确实如此。

在逐渐远去的意识之中，羽京只是默默祈祷着明天能够回归往日的安宁。

“呃……唔……”

龙水从一片黑暗中苏醒，剧烈的头痛向他袭来，脑仁疼得几乎要炸裂。虽能能感受到外面早已天光大亮，但沉重的眼皮根本抬不起来，四肢更是无力发软，像是经过激烈的运动一般疲劳万分。

身下也传来了奇妙的触感。不是平日里醒来时所感受到的石之世界特制的麻布床单的质感，而是冰冷的泥土地和人的肌肤的触感。龙水努力睁开了双眼，渐渐清晰的视线中捕捉到的是在房间的地面上被压在自己身下的羽京模糊的身影。

……啊？

他有些懵，下意识想要起身，动作牵连到身下的羽京，使身下的羽京发出了“唔”的闷哼。察觉到下身异样的龙水不禁僵住了，这时他才意识到自己仍然插在羽京的身体里。为什么？昨晚发生了什么？龙水一时语塞，揉揉双眼一脸讶异地看向羽京，映入眼帘的却是更加令他难以置信的光景。

“什……？！”

羽京的脸上布满了泪痕和精液，头发一缕缕的被汗水黏在额头上，紧闭的双眼明显像是痛哭过一样红肿。他眉头紧皱，面色惨白，但呼出的微弱的气息中却带有着一丝诡异的热度。他的脖颈、肩头有着无数渗血的齿痕，凌乱的衣衫下的躯体上到处都遍布着青紫的淤伤，在自己身下大张着的双腿内侧同样遍布了青紫色的指印。

这一切的始作俑者，显而易见，就是将羽京压在身下，现在仍旧在他身体里的龙水自己。

究竟为什么会变成这样，龙水一时间无法理解眼前的光景，但即使如此，也不能让这个状态的羽京继续躺在这冰冷的地面上。龙水有些心里慌张，但还是小心翼翼地将自己从他体内退出来，随着已经萎掉的阴茎被拔出，一股股带着血丝的精液滴落在地面。

“……”龙水忍不住咬住下唇，这时他才意识到自己的嘴唇似乎已经开裂。龙水将羽京打横抱起，对于全身充满了倦怠感的他来说，往日里他觉得很轻松的60多公斤的体重居然有些吃力。但此刻的他顾不上太多。他将羽京抱在怀中，向自己的寝室走去。

将羽京安置在床上后，龙水用铜炉热上清洁的水，开始替昏迷的羽京脱下衣服检查身体。

乍看已经十分凄惨的伤势，细看之下羽京全身的惨状更是令人心痛。龙水无言地用温水浸过的麻布将羽京惨白的脸庞擦拭干净，手心碰过发烫的脸颊。恐怕是发烧了吧。在体力剧烈消耗的情况下在冰冷的地面上躺了一宿，而且还受了伤。龙水用另一条浸过冷水的麻布敷在羽京额头，继续替羽京清洁伤口。

渗血的咬痕、手指的掐痕，流血的私处……每每擦拭过这些令人痛心的伤口，龙水的手都颤抖不止。尤其是清理羽京身体内部时，害怕被撕裂的内壁会因为残留在里面的精液感染伤口，龙水只得用手指探入，随着手指的进出逐渐滴落在外的带着血丝的白浊更是触目惊心。幸好清洁观察后发现伤势不是很严重，应该不需要做缝合处理，龙水稍微松了一口气。在龙水忙于处理伤口时，迷迷糊糊的羽京也没有恢复意识的迹象，只是不时地随着龙水的动作发出痛哼一样的呻吟。

毫无疑问，让羽京变成这幅惨状的元凶，正是他自己。羽京身体的清洁告一段落，龙水给他盖上被子，终于有足够的精力冷静地回忆昨天发生的事情。

昨天，在现场勘察过后的龙水想到了新的设计方案，想要更改造船的设计图，他和千空打了声招呼，约好明天就此事开会后，就匆忙往家里走去。因为晚上与羽京有约，龙水想要在那之前更改完设计图，于是选择了一条树林里的近道。

这是一片很小的树林。听闻这一带没有危险的猛兽出没，龙水便放心的选择了这条捷径。大概因为此地人迹罕至，路面十分崎岖不说，路上还遍布了各种植物……他回想着回家途中经过的一切。对了，他想起来了，穿过树林时，他被一种从未见过的植物划伤了手臂，因为伤口不深龙水便只当做是普通的皮外伤，没过多在意就直接回到了家中，在那之后也没有做其他处理。但在一个多小时后，就在他刚收起重画好的设计图时，异象突起。手臂上早已止血的伤口突然火辣辣地疼了起来，随之袭来的是强烈的晕眩感，以及胸闷，紧接着龙水感到有些喘不上气。好热。他扯开自己的衣领试图减轻症状，他感觉到自己呼出的气息滚烫得惊人。虽然不知道是什么原因造成的，但这样下去肯定不妙，必须去喊人来。龙水想要走向门口，却在起身的瞬间跌落回椅子上，记忆中断在了这里。

龙水看了一眼手臂，伤口已经结痂，没有任何异样了。虽然无法断定，但原因恐怕是那个植物，因为那植物划破的伤口造成的影响，自己才会在失去意识的时候对羽京做出这样过分的事情。毕竟羽京是个老好人，即使遍体鳞伤也不会怪罪在无意识之间做出这种举动的自己吧，一定会说“这不是你的错”，甚至还可能反过来安慰自己。而这令龙水觉得格外懊恼。

“咦……门开着？呀吼~小龙水~会议开始时间早就过了哦~……诶？什么情况？！”

专注于思考的龙水并没有注意到来人轻飘飘的脚步声，直到声音的主人向自己搭话，他才发现有人进了屋。

声音的主人——浅雾幻正一脸惊讶地看着龙水和躺在床上的羽京：“诶诶~糟糕……小羽京他怎么了？生病了么？”

“……来的正好，幻。不好意思，会议推迟了。现在没有时间说明情况，麻烦你能留在这照看一下羽京吗，我去喊千空来一下，想让他帮忙看看羽京的情况，顺便带些退烧和治疗外伤的药来，也有点事情要和他商量。”龙水简短地向幻提出了自己的请求后便快步向门外走去。龙水不放心留羽京独自一人在家，幻的到来实在是帮了大忙。

“……哈，OK~”一头雾水的幻叹了一口气，望着快步离去的龙水的背影：“不过，等下你可要好好给我说明一下哦，小龙水~”

把千空带来的退热镇痛药喂给羽京服下，再由龙水给他的伤口敷好药后，三人为了不打扰休息中的羽京，移动到别的房间进行谈话。

“你说是这个植物引起的？”

千空皱着眉观察放在玻璃器皿中的植物，这是龙水在叫来千空之前，特地返回那片树林，用刀子切下划伤自己的那种植物的一段枝叶带给千空用于研究。

“虽然无法确定，但我想不到其他的可能性了，你对这种植物有印象吗？”

“没有啊，虽然我也不是这方面的专家，不过像是什么‘能够令人发情失智的植物’真是前所未闻……所以呢，你现在没事了吧？”

“啊啊，没什么大碍了，伤口也，”龙水伸出了手臂，手臂上的伤口虽浅，但边缘却泛着青紫色，“就是这样，基本没有任何感觉了。”

“哈……”千空不禁叹气，伸手掏了掏耳朵：“嘛不过，都过了3700多年了，虽说这点时间不足以让一个新物种产生，但毕竟是毁灭过一次的世界，现代科技的各种因素或许会对部分生物产生影响些特殊吧。这东西我就先拿去研究了，设备不足别太抱期待，但是至少可以提醒下其他人不要靠近它吧。”

“多谢了。”龙水面带歉意，低头向千空致谢：“还有关于设计变更的事……”

“啊——这事不重要，设计图你不是画好了吗？要点也都标明了吧，那样就可以了，我们这边自己研究研究就差不多了，你就别操心了。”千空打断了龙水的话，从他桌上抄起画在纸上的设计图飞速地扫了两眼说道。

“就是呀~现在最要紧的是小羽京的事……小龙水你就先好好地陪在他身边照顾他吧。”幻也在一旁帮腔。

“真的，很感激。”

“哎呀~这幅表情可一点都不像小龙水你哦，你得像往常那样意气风发的‘哈——哈！这都是多亏了你们！每人奖励一万龙币！’才行的哦，不然小羽京他也会很难过的。”

“喂，你趁火打劫啊心灵魔术师。”

“哎呀~暴露了？”

两人一搭一唱相声一样的对话确实令龙水沉重的心情缓解了许多，龙水和羽京两人之间的关系并非完全公开的，因为在这种集体生活中，过于私密的关系可能会带来不少麻烦。与两人关系亲密的千空和幻是少有的知情人，所以龙水也方便对他们两个袒露实情。

看着眼前假作嬉闹实则安慰自己的两人，龙水一直紧绷的嘴角终于恢复了往常上扬的弧度：“哼，我可不是知恩不报的人，龙币的话你们过一阵来拿吧，我会准备好的。”

“诶~！？真假，太棒啦，小龙水真阔气~”

“呵呵呵，那可真是超绝感激了。药给你留下了，我们就先走了。”

“拜拜~小龙水，小羽京就拜托你了哦~”

“哈——哈！放心吧。”龙水向着转身准备离去的两人想起笑容“啪”地打了一声响指：“等羽京好起来后，尽管来找我领取报酬吧！”

耳朵捕捉到了声音。

有专属于夜晚的虫鸣声，被风吹拂时树叶的簌簌声，以及近在咫尺的，十分熟悉的，安稳平静的呼吸声。

羽京缓缓地睁眼，但却无法顺利抬起酸涩的眼皮，浑身的钝痛感令他愣了好几秒，终于回忆起了至今为止发生的事情，他猛地倒吸一口凉气睁大了双眼，略微模糊的视野中是他非常熟悉的天花板，他发现自己正躺在龙水寝室里的大床上。

羽京将视线转向呼吸声的主人。龙水正枕着自己的手臂伏在床边，闭着双眼，似乎是睡着了，平稳的呼吸声也恢复如常。

龙水……？为什么他会在这里？不对，应该说，自己为什么会在这里。

他低头查看自己的身体，自己正穿着龙水特地给自己定制的长袍睡衣，这是他在龙水家留宿时候常穿的衣服，身体似乎经过了清洁，伤口也都敷上了药，虽然依旧痛得像快要散架一般，但感觉清爽了不少。

窗外一片漆黑。现在是什么时候了？在那之后究竟过了多久？几个小时？还是几天？

“……哈……”羽京长舒一口气，看来自己终于从那场“噩梦”中醒来了。身旁的龙水看起来也恢复了正常，他是一直守在床边照顾自己吗？一定是太久没有休息累得睡着了吧，真是辛苦了。这么想着，羽京向伏在床边的龙水伸出手去。

“……！”

在碰到龙水的瞬间，羽京像触了电一样突然将手抽回，过大的动作幅度令手肘撞到床板，发出了“咚”的响声。羽京无法理解自己为什么会做出这种举动，自己难道是在下意识地抗拒与龙水的接触？

被声音惊醒的龙水猛地坐起身来，他见羽京醒来，面露喜色，但这份欣喜转瞬而逝，他立刻像是想起了什么一般面色悲痛起来。

“你醒了！羽京……我……”

平日里一直自信满满的龙水，现在却耷拉着脑袋，吞吞吐吐地不知道该说些什么。

他一定很懊悔吧，很痛心吧，不知道该说些什么才能解释发生的一切，也不知道该怎么做才能赎罪。

“龙水……”羽京呼唤龙水的名字阻止了对方还未能说出口的话语，他意识到自己的声音有些嘶哑，嗓子也很疼，但这些都不重要。

此时此刻，羽京只是想要把自己的心情传达给他。

“没关系的哦，龙水。”

这不是你的错，你不要露出这样的表情。这种像是哭泣着的孩子的表情，不适合你。

我喜欢你那明快的笑容，不希望你因为我而悲伤自责，我希望你可以一直那样笑着，这是我的心愿。

“没有关系的。”

龙水张了张嘴似乎想要说点什么，但终究没有说出口，他只是默默地伸出双手将羽京的手握住。对于龙水手心的温度，羽京不自觉地绷紧了身体，呼吸也略微有些不畅，但他只是强忍着想要甩开这双手的冲动，努力平稳住变得急促的呼吸，回握了那双手。

【这段内心独白，我脑内的日文原词也放一下，感觉我翻译不出那个味儿来】

「大丈夫だよ、龍水。」

これは君のせいじゃない。だから、そんな顔しないで。こんな、泣きそうな子供みたいな顔、君には似合わないよ。

君の明るい笑顔が好き、僕のせいで君に自分を責めて欲しくない、苦しんで欲しくない。ずっと笑っていってほしい、元気にいってほしい、それが僕の願いでもある。だから…

「僕は大丈夫だよ。」

龙水张了张嘴似乎想要说点什么，但终究没有说出口。他只是默默地伸出双手将羽京的手握住。龙水手心的温度让羽京不自觉地绷紧了身体，呼吸也开始有些不畅，但他只是克制住想要甩开这双手的冲动，努力平复呼吸，轻轻使力回握住了那双手。

接下来的日子里，羽京一直住在龙水家里，虽然他独占了龙水的大床，导致龙水只得破费重新找卡瑟吉定做了一张单人床睡觉，这令他有些愧疚——千空则是因为这笔临时收入开心无比。自己平时的住处并非单间，身上的痕迹若被其他人看见解释起来太费时费力，相比而言，留在龙水这里无论是避人耳目还是处理伤口都要方便得多。而且回避了同寝这件事也充分体现了龙水的贴心和顾虑，虽然觉得有些对不起他，但羽京确实打心底里松了一口气。

弗朗索瓦也从石神村回来了，能够每天免费品尝弗朗索瓦餐厅的料理着实是顶级待遇。在龙水的照料下羽京的身体恢复顺利，五天后他便提出复工，只是在龙水的强烈坚持下，羽京答应最近这段日子他就先从室内的、不太费体力的劳作开始，待身体大好后再进行户外作业。不过由龙水亲手缝制的特制坐垫，羽京坚决地拒绝带其出门使用。

与龙水的二人相处，比想象中要难受许多。龙水有意识地回避与自己的亲密接触，恐怕是对先前所作的残酷的事情心怀顾虑，而羽京也并非真心想要拒绝龙水，只是每当与龙水接触时，身体便会不自觉地产生抗拒，这应该与PTSD的症状相似，需要心理疏导，但他并未寻求他人的帮助。

羽京不想接受这一点，也多次主动去碰触龙水试图去克服这种心理障碍，比如佯装不经意的肢体接触，或是请求龙水帮自己处理背后的伤口。可每一次的皮肤接触都会让他不适到脸色发青。脸色的变化和全身渗出的冷汗肯定瞒不过龙水，他都只得以身体的突然不适为由来搪塞，可这肯定不是什么长久之计。龙水很细心，这样下去一定会暴露，羽京不想让龙水发现这件事。

若是知道自己被恋人所抗拒，龙水一定会十分难过吧。更何况造成这种状况的原因在于己身，他一定会更加无法原谅自己。羽京不希望龙水有这种想法。因此他打算在龙水不会察觉的范围内尽量与他拉开距离，希望能在龙水意识到之前让这种症状随着时间而淡化。

带着这份不安，羽京跟着龙水的步伐走出了房间。

“噢噢！羽京，好久不见了！你没事吧？听说你受伤了大家可担心你了！”两人刚刚进入战略会议室，克罗姆便关心地朝羽京跑了过来，仔仔细细地来回打量着他。

“啊哈哈，主要是有点轻微的脑震荡，伤势本身没什么要紧的啦，已经几乎痊愈了，你看。”为了让克罗姆安心，羽京举起胳膊展示给他看，虽然依旧包着绷带，但露出来的皮肤上的淤青和血痕已经淡了许多。

“那就好……可是真不像你啊，居然会踩空摔下来。”克罗姆很明显地松了一口气，而后十分不解地挠着脑袋。

“确实呢~比起小羽京，这比较像是小克罗姆会做出来的事呢~”

“少、少少啰嗦！那只是意外！意外！”

克罗姆涨红了脸冲着偷笑的幻争辩道，羽京则在两人身旁打起圆场。

羽京因为地面突然崩落而从高处摔了下来，伤势有些严重所以在条件设施较好的龙水那安静疗养——这是千空和幻对其他人的说辞。羽京受了伤是事实，这倒也不算是完全的谎言，毕竟其中复杂的缘由难以向他人解释。所幸比较可疑的痕迹都用绷带和衣服遮住了，大家对此也没有产生怀疑。 但千空他们并未查明引起问题的植物的具体信息，只是召集了所有人告诉他们这是一种有毒的植物，千万不要靠近，以此来避免今后再次发生悲剧。

看着神色如常和两人一起嬉笑交谈的羽京，龙水暗地里松了一口气。与此同时，一丝阴霾也环绕在了龙水的心头，因为比起这些天与自己的相处，眼前的羽京显然举止要自然许多。

这是理所应当的吧。他想。毕竟发生了那样的事情，留下怎样的心理阴影也不足为奇。

“喂，你们快别闹了，赶紧开始干正事喽！”

千空的喊声打断了龙水的思考，他迅速将思绪拉回，调整到了工作模式。现在必须要专注于眼前应做的事情。

“关于设计图的最终方案——”

翌日，大型机帆船的建造工作正式开始了。


End file.
